Playing the Advantage
by AshInScribbleLand
Summary: Myka goes out. Myka gets drunk. Myka gets bold. :-P F/F


Title: Playing the Advantage  
Fandom: Warehouse 13  
Wordcount: 1365  
Rating: M/R *shrugs* i never know, but they take their clothes off so I figure this is safe.  
Characters: Myka, H.G., Claudia  
Pairing(s): Myka/H.G.  
Beta(s): thanks and cookies go to **Magicmumu** and **Aynot** for looking it over.  
Notes: dear lord i used a sports metaphor... not sure if i used it correctly though :)

XXXXXX

Myka lay awake wrapped up in Helena's arms. She was completely sober with only the tinge of a headache, although the buzz from their other engagements the previous evening was still strong. She watched Helena sleep and realized how relaxed they both were now.

The night was nothing more than a blur. Flashes of moments crossed her mind in a jumbled attempt at retracing her steps. "Oh god," she moaned, dropping her face to Helena's shoulder as a blush spread across her cheeks.

XXXXXX

"Whatcha thinking about over there H.G.? You're all serious and brewing like," Claudia said, coming into the room and plopping down on the couch next to Myka.

H.G. smiled at the girls, snapping at of her thoughts. "I miss dancing," she said simply.

"We should totally go then," Claudia said, bouncing up and down excitement bubbling. Feeling Myka stiffen next to her, she mentally cringed. Myka hated dancing. Claudia had made her go out with her a few times in the past, but she knew Myka only really went to keep an eye on her. "Ahh, it's cool. Myka doesn't like to go out all that much," Claudia said, a little disheartened. She had wanted to show Helena some of the larger cities in the area.

"What? No, I mean, usually I like to stay home, but we can go out." Myka tried not to look half as nervous, as she felt, but from the peculiar gazes the other women were aiming in her direction she was failing miserable. It was just so rare for Helena to open up and talk about the things that she missed. Myka wouldn't dare deny her.

XXXXXX

She needed a drink and she needed it now. Claudia had insisted that they take Artie's car. An hour and forty-five-freaking minutes of being squished up next to H.G. had been more than her nerves could handle.

Waiting for her drink, she glanced across towards their table and drank in how truly little the dress H.G wore covered. Surely, Claudia picked it out. She would have to remember to talk to her about it later or maybe just thank her. Scowling to herself, she turned back towards the bar.

"Here you go," the man said, sliding the fresh drink towards her. She thanked him, started to walk back towards their table, and began to sip. Catching eyes with Helena, she raised the glass once more and didn't stop until the glass was dry. With enough liquid courage to make even Artie feel heroic, she marched over to Helena, grabbed her hand, and dragged her towards the dance floor.

"Claudia is under the impression that you don't like to dance, darling," Helena said, coyly. She knew exactly what game she was playing and enjoyed it immensely.

Myka fumbled for words, not having planned anything further than getting Helena's body pressed against hers. "That was before," she offered up pathetically. It had killed her to watch Helena dancing only moments before, with some random girl she had sweet-talked onto the dance floor.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Myka. All you had to do was ask," she said, turning her back to Myka as she rubbed against her seductively. Working her way around the other woman's body, she faced her once more. Grabbing Myka's hands, she draped them across her shoulders. "Just let go," she whispered, placing her own hands on Myka's hips and guiding her movements to the music.

XXXXXX

The entire ride home had been a nightmare. Claudia had chattered on about what a great time she had for about half the trip. Once she realized that the her companions weren't responding, she began to ease off on the talking.

The second half of the trip, no one spoke. Things got much more awkward when the younger woman realized that they weren't talking, because they were trapped in one steamy heated gaze. Knowing exactly what was going on, she pressed her foot closer to the floorboard hoping to get home before they jumped each other.

XXXXXX

"Myka, darling, you have to stop," Helena groaned, trying to extricate herself from her friends grasp. Her head cracked against the wall as Myka's lips scorched the flesh of her throat in their wake. "Myka!" she finally snapped, raising her voice harsher then she meant. "This isn't what you need darling," she whispered, kissing her temple.

She pulled Myka away from the wall and slowly began to strip them both of their clothes. Myka hummed in approval, but was otherwise unresponsive to her touches. This was better. Helena knew she needed to keep her distance, for Myka's sake.

Once they were both stripped to their bras and underwear, Helena pulled the younger woman into her arms. "I'm not rejecting you, but darling, this isn't the right time."

XXXXXX

They had been lying in bed together for nearly forty minutes now and their lips had barely broken apart. Helena lay against the headboard, propped up by pillows. Myka rested across her lap, head against her chest, wrapped up in her arms. Helena had been enjoying the brush of Myka's tongue against hers too much to let go.

"We should go to bed," Helena murmured, trying everything in her power to remain noble.

Straddling Helena's lap, Myka began to grind against her. "I want you. Being drunk has nothing to do with it. I wanted you yesterday and I'm going to want you tomorrow, the only difference will be that i won't have the courage to do anything about it," she bit roughly against her partner's neck and heard the woman hiss in pain.

"Dammit Myka, stop being a brat," Helena said, her tone too petulant to be taken serious. She rubbed the red spot upon her neck and scowled at the younger woman. "Wanting to be with someone and being ready to be with something is not the same thing. Besides, what kind of date would I be if I took advantage of your very inebriated state?"

"An amazing one," Myka moaned, trying to coax Helena into responding. "Please, Helena. Don't make me beg." She dropped her forehead to the other woman's and stared her in the eye. Baring her sole to the other woman, she hoped she could see that everything she was saying was true and more.

Helena gasped, seeing the sincerity and fire in the other woman's eyes. There was more behind that enchanting gaze as well. Myka was terrified, but she knew what she wanted. Rejection was no longer an option. Helena nodded and cupped Myka's face. "We do this my way," she commanded, knowing that anything less would be unforgivable.

Myka nodded and soon found herself pinned on her back, beneath the older woman.

XXXXXX

Helena had woken up only to find Myka staring up at the ceiling grinning. "You're not angry with me then?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Myka turned to face her, smile never leaving her lips and shook her head. "You," she broke to kiss her between each word, "were…amazing." Rolling onto her stomach, she hovered just over Helena's lips. "I'm sorry I threw myself at you like that," she murmured, looking down in embarrassment.

"I'm not," Helena said, tilting Myka's face back towards her. She kissed her and brushed back Myka's curls, as she cupped her face. Breaking apart, she smirked, "Besides, now that you're sober and awake you can start making it up to me."

Myka blushed and in low tones promised, "Anything." In a matter of moments, she was once more flipped onto her back.

"I had hoped that you would say that. I took my time with you last night darling, but now I plan on fully ravishing you."

"But what about you?" Myka asked, feeling much like raw meat in the eyes of a tiger. She saw the predatory look in Helena's eyes and felt the warmth spread down throughout her body. Maybe being prey wasn't such a bad thing.

"All in good time," the older woman murmured, as she nuzzled against Myka's neck. Pinning the woman's hands above her head, she grinned down at her and promised, "All in good time."

Myka groaned, beginning to believe Artie was right. Helena was indeed a very wicked woman.


End file.
